


A Little too Late But. . .

by DamsInDistress



Series: F1 Cupids [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, How it all started, M/M, Mutual Pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How it all started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This pair has always been at the top of my OTP list and I hope I did them justice.

2013

Sebastian was hanging out with Kimi at his room in the Lotus motorhome, since Kimi was too lazy to go to Seb and since rumors of Kimi leaving Lotus have already started to buzz around the paddock and he just wants to hide. Kimi was telling Seb how he was so tempted to just throw his water bottle at another reporter who tried to dig around some more and ask more stupid questions. "Why can't they all just leave me alone, damn it." The Finn says with exasperation until he notices that Seb was too busy with his phone and probably didn't even hear him. He goes over to Seb and kicks him lightly to get his attention. "What the hell Kimi! Violence is never the answer and I was listening okay." Seb protest but goes back to swiping away on his phone. Kimi goes over to Seb and snatches the phone away from him. "So what are you even looking at. This is the most I've seen you attached to your phone like ever." Kimi tries to hold back Sebastian as he tries to see what the German has been looking at and why he was ignoring him. He looks down at the phone sees that its the 'liked' pages to Sebastian's private Instagram account, who only very few people know about and Kimi knew about it since he has one too and actually told the German to make one for himself, he swiped up to see what has totally gotten Seb's attention from him when he notices who the person in the photos were. "Webber? Really? Your liked page is full of photos of Mark Webber, your teammate who probably hates you to the bones?" Kimi asks Seb before the German looks at him with his big blue eyes and bursts into tears. 

Kimi has been trying to calm Sebastian down for the last 30 minutes. He's tried shushing him and telling him that its okay to giving him some ice cream and offering a stuffed toy that a young fan gave him earlier for him to cuddle. When Sebastian finished his fifth stick of Magnum and his sobs have turned into soft sniffles, he tries to explain things to Kimi. "I like him, okay. Probably more than like him. Since 2010, when we jumped into the harbor in Monaco and after that I never looked at him the same. At first I thought it was just because I wanted to impress him when I first got into Red Bull but he still ignored me so I tried harder until I think he just hated me. I was so scared he might kill me in my sleep after Malaysia or run me off the track on purpose." Kimi looks at his friend because he honestly didn't expect for him to end up with a crying Seb and his pent up feelings for his teammate and how tragic everything seems for him. After a few minutes with Kimi making sure that Seb looks decent and without a trace of his crying fit from earlier, he takes him back to the Red Bull motorhome, making sure that he was okay on his own before heading down to the Lotus garage. While he was walking down the paddock, he passed by the Ferrari motorhome and slowed down his pace. As he passed the red building an idea formed in his head. 

It was already getting dark and most of the people left on the track are mechanics and engineers who were still making calls back to their respective factories. Fernando was making his way to the car park towards his car. Before he can put his keys in to unlock the door he heard someone move from behind him. "I need your help." Kimi mumbles out from behind Fernando. "Ay dios mio! What the hell Kimi? Trying to kill me already?" The Spaniard takes a few shaky breath before turning to face the Finn. "No. I need your help." Kimi says as if stating the obvious. "What do you need my help for? I am not helping you smuggle vodka again." Kimi rolls his eyes at the Spaniard before he speaks again. "Mark. I need help with Mark." Fernando's eyes widen at what Kimi has said. "No Kimi. I am not going set you up with Mark, what the hell!?" Kimi shushes him after his outburst and moves closer to Fernando. "I'm not after Mark, you idiot. Its Seb who wants Mark. Probably in love with him too." Fernando looks at Kimi for a moment as he lets his words sink in and bursts out laughing. "Oh my god, I knew it! Those two couldn't be more obvious and I'm surprised other people haven't figured it out." Kimi looked at him like he's gone insane. "What? You knew about it for a long time now?" Fernando smiled at him "Si, its pretty obvious. I mean come on, you figured it out." Kimi shakes his head "No I didn't. Seb told me. And what do you mean that those two can't be more obvious? Does that mean Mark has feelings for Seb too?" Kimi looks at Fernando with wide eyes. "Si, Mark keeps telling me how he wishes he can hate Sebastian but he can't so he just ignores him. He's been going on about it since Sebastian became his teammate and I'm his friend but sometimes I wish they'd just get on with it and get together. Its so bad, Kimi, that Mark thinks its one of the reasons he wants to leave Formula 1. He does not want to look pathetic next to Sebastian and for Sebastian to look at him like a beaten man." Kimi shakes his head before piping in "But Seb doesn't think that about Mark! Seb just wanted to impress Mark since he began at Red Bull but he just ignored Seb and now I know why. Damn, they're such idiots that they don't know what they're doing to each other." Fernando nods in agreement to what Kimi said and lets out a sigh. "I wish I can do something about it before its too late and Mark leaves Formula 1" Fernando says. Kimi was silent for a moment before looking at Fernando with wide eyes. "Maybe you can. Or we can." Fernando looks at Kimi in disbelief. "You want us to work together to bring them together?" Fernando asks Kimi who nods yes. "Don't ask me how yet but we'll come up with something." Kimi says before he says his goodbye and goes over to his own car to head back to his hotel. Fernando finally gets in his car and drives off to his own hotel thinking and hoping that he and Kimi can find a way to make their friends happy with each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Kimi has a plan.

Italy 2013

Fernando got a text from Kimi that he was around Maranello and if he could meet him for dinner. Fernando agreed to see Kimi and texted him the time and place. When Fernando arrived at the small bistro that he told Kimi about, the Finn was already there. The Spaniard takes his seat across the Finn and waves over a waitress to get the menu. Once the menus have been handed to them they were left by the waitress and were told to call her when they've decoded in their order. "So, why are you in Maranello?" Fernando asks Kimi fully knowing that the Finn wasn't just visiting. Kimi continued to flick through the menu as he answered the Spaniard. "Going to be your teammate soon." Kimi says bluntly as he finally looks up from the menu to Fernando. "I see. Then where would Felipe go?" Fernando asks Kimi. The Finn shrugs at the question, "Not sure yet, I think I heard maybe Williams or he'd swap with me at Lotus." Fernando nods at the answer taking it all in. Kimi waves at the waiter once again so that their orders can be taken. 

Once the food arrives and the two drivers are less tense Kimi finally brings up the topic about Mark and Sebastian. "So I finally have a plan. But its not something we can do right away. You're actually the first that I'm going to tell but I'm not gonna be at the last two races. Its my back, I need to get it fixed so I can't race. But I plan to go to Brazil and that's when we can do our plan." The entire time that Kimi was talking, Fernando just looked at the Finn with surprise written all over his face. "Oh my god Kimi, are you okay?" Fernando asks with his voice full of concern. Kimi looks at Fernando like he's lost his mind. "Yes, I'm okay. Its just to get rid of the pain, don't look at me like that!" Kimi says when Fernando looks at him like he just killed a dozen puppies. "I'm just making sure. I don't want my future teammate to not be his best when I beat them." Fernando says before sticking his tongue out to the Finn. Kimi just shakes his head before he continues telling his plan to the Spaniard. "Anyways, Brazil. I'll be there but not at the track. Probably only you and Seb are the only ones that'll know that I'm even there. Its the last race and its lur last chance to do something to get those two together." Fernando nods in agreement. "Alright then, so what do we actually do to get them together?" Kimi smiles and Fernando blinks a few times because Kimi actually smiled, sure he's seen the Finn smirk but a smile? Not when he's around other people apart from Sebastian. "What do you say to throwing Mark a farewell party?" Kimi asks Fernando and the Spaniard beams in return.


	3. Chapter 3

Brazil 2013

It was Thursday and Fernando was having lunch at the Ferrari motorhome. Earlier that week Kimi texted him that he would be arriving around Saturday before qualifying starts. Fernando replies that he's already told some of the guys about throwing Mark a farewell party and that they were all on board. Fernando goes back to eating his lunch as he watches some tribute on the TV about Mark's F1 career. He sighs and hopes that their plan works.

Saturday morning and Fernando wakes up to someone knocking on his door. He goes to open it and is surprised to see his next teammate standing there looking unimpressed. "I've been trying to call you and sent you dozens of messages." Kimi says as he pushes his way into the room. "Good morning to you too Kimi." Kimi makes a waving gesture from where he was, rummaging the mini bar for some orange juice and taking the small bottle of vodka and mixing the two in a glass before he sits down and takes a sip. "Do you have everything set for the party?" Kimi asks as Fernando pull on a shirt over his head and sits down on his bed. "Yup. Got help from Jenson and Daniel." Kimi nods to acknowledge Fernando as he takes another drink. "That's good. I'll handle Seb. He still doesn't know that I'm here." Fernando finally looks at his phone and realizes that he's awake 2 hours ahead of his alarm as he turns it off. "Is that why you had to arrive at 5 in the morning? So no one will catch you?" Kimi finishes his drink and puts down his glass. "I know what I'm doing." Kimi says as he puts his feet up in the coffee table and starts flicking through the channels. 

By the end of qualifying, Kimi let Fernando know that he's told Sebastian that he was in Brazil and that he's also moved out of Fernando's room and into his own. As Fernando was about to head out, he passes by Mark who was on his way to the Red Bull garage. "Hey Mark!" Fernando calls his friend. Mark turns around to see that it was Fernando that called his attention. "Hey mate! What's up?" Mark asks. "Tomorrow night, one last round with the rest of the boys? Come on! They all want to give you a proper send off." Fernando pleads with his friend. "Alright then, for the boys." Mark says with a shake of his head as he continues on his way to the garage. 

Kimi was in Sebastian's room trying to get his friend to agree to escape any party being thrown in his honor to hang out with him. "Come on Seb, otherwise I'll have to gatecrash and put you over my shoulder and carry you around with me." Seb looks at Kimi like he's crazy. "You won't do that. You just had back surgery, I'm not even sure how you escaped to be able to go here." Kimi tries to give Seb a hurt look. "Just because I can't drive doesn't mean I want to miss the last race of the season. And I'm here as a supportive friend." Kimi says trying to convince Sebastian to go with him. "Fine then. Come to think of it I'd rather just celebrate some other time rather than right after the race. And I have some stuff to tell you that I couldn't while you were gone." Seb says to Kimi and Kimi was pretty sure he can see a feint blush creep up Seb's cheeks. 

It was much later that Sunday. Sebastian, Mark and Fernando ended up on the podium. Mark was given a proper send off by the team on the podium and Sebastian tried his best to blend in and make the moment all about Mark. Mark was sat around a table with Jenson to his right who was beside Daniel while Fernando was on his left. It was around midnight when Mark had to tap put from all the drinks that they were all buying him and with one last toast from Jenson, "To Mark Webber, Aussi grit, only man with a better jaw than me, absolute legend, keep boxing mate!" and they all raise their glass and Mark says his final thanks and just like that he was retired. He makes a grand bowing gesture and salutes all of them and is out the door with Fernando following him behind. 

Sebastian was sat on one of the stools on the hotel bar. The music was pounding and people were downing drink after drink and they keep trying to buy him drinks but he just shrugs and says it should be the other way around and orders another round on him. Sebastian stands up and makes his way to the toilets when he notices Kimi leaning against one of the walls and he walks over to his friend. "For someone who just won his fourth championship you sure loom bored." Kimi says and Seb shrugs his shoulders. "You know I'm not a party person. So have you come here to rescue me?" Sebastian jokes and Kimi smirks. "Yeah, sure. Wanna go to the roof? Clear your head a bit." Sebastian nods and follows Kimi. 

Mark and Fernando were walking back to to the hotel from the bar, talking about saving themselves before things got out of hand as they know things usually do when Jenson, Daniel and alcohol is involved. Once they've reached the front of the hotel Fernando turns to Mark. "How about we go to the roof for a bit, si? Its not everyday I have to say goodbye to my best friend." Fernando teases. "You say that like you'll never see me again! Jeez mate." Mark laughs and Fernando joins him. "But yeah, what the heck. Nice night to admire the view from up top." Mark says and Fernando perks up. "Great! You go on up ahead and I'll just grab something from my room, that okay?" Mark nods yes and he presses the button on the lift for the top floor as Fernando presses the button to his floor. 

Mark makes his way up the stares from the top floor that leads to the roof deck. Once he opens the door he sees someone holding on to the railing looking out into the city. Mark doesn't recognize who it was until the person spoke. "Kimi? Is that you?" It was Seb. Sebastian turns around to see who it was and was surprised to see Mark instead of Kimi. Kimi told him to go on up ahead as he goes to grab some beer for them to drink. "Oh, hi Mark." Seb smiles at the Australian and Mark had to swallow down before he says anything to Seb just so his voice won't crack. "Hey Seb. Fancy seeing you up here." Mark says as he makes his way to were the German was stood. "Just trying to clear my head for a bit." Seb replies. They both looked out into the city, trying their best to ignore and not ignore the other person. "Hey Seb," Mark says. "Congratulations on winning the championship." And Sebastian turns to look at the Australian, shock written on his face as he tries to search for any trace of sarcasm from the other man. But what he gets is a gentle and sincere smile from the older man and Seb tries to keep it together because after how many years of being teammates that was the most sincere congratulations that he's ever received not only from Mark but from anyone. "Tha-thank you. That really means a lot Mark." Sebastian says, trying to convey his gratitude and fight back the sudden surge of emotion that he was feeling. Mark gives him a smile and they laps back into silence.

"Hey Mark?" Sebastian says as he snaps Mark out of the silence that's grown around them. "Uhm, I want to ask you something." says Sebastian as he continues. Mark turn towards the younger man "Go ahead Seb." Sebastian takes a deep breath before he asks his question. "Did you ever hate me?" Sebastian's voice sounded small and scared. Nothing like the four-time world champion that he is but more like the boy that Mark met all those years ago. Fresh faced with his big blue eyes and blonde hair that he wanted to touch to find out if they're as soft as they looks. Mark tries his best to look Sebastian in the eye. "No Seb, I never hated you. Mad, yes but hate you? I don't think I could." Sebastian gaped at Mark. "But I was so horrible to you! I was convinced you'd write me as worst teammate in history and I wasn't even trying to be mean to you I just wanted you to notice me and I wanted your approval because I think you're amazing and I thought really highly of you and I really lik-" Sebastian suddenly stops his rant when he realizes that he's revealed way to much and was about to reveal his secret. Mark turns to him, a mix of confusion, amusement and just a little bit of shock on his face. "Sebastian, is this you telling me that you have a crush on me?" Mark asks and Sebastian's eyes go wide. There was no way he was getting out of this one, might as well rip it like a bandaid and get it over with. "Yes. I have a crush on you. Since I moved to Red Bull all I wanted was for you to notice me and acknowledge that I exist at the other side of the garage. I spent so many days wishing that I could just go over to your side and tell you how I feel but I was scared you'd just punch me." Mark took a step forward so he was closer to the younger man and gives him a gentle smile. "Why don't you tell me what you really want to tell me and find out what happens next?" Sebastian closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath. Mark was so close to him he can feel the warmth radiating from the Australian and it sends shivers down his spine and feels the hairs on his arm stand up. "I'm in love with you Mark." Sebastian says in a voice that's so gentle Mark wasn't sure he heard Seb if it wasn't for the pounding in his own chest. Mark takes the final step to bring the two of them even closer and wraps his arms around the young German. "I've always know you were there Seb and its pretty hard not to notice you. I watched you since they told me that you could become my next teammate when DC retires and I was impressed with what I saw but then I saw you as you and not as another driver I have to beat and I thought you were an amazing boy and then I watched you grow up just across from me in the garage and whenever you did better than me I felt proud of you and I was happy that you did so well. I have to admit that after Malaysia I didn't know what to do with my feelings for you. I was so mad at you but I know that I couldn't hate you. After that I knew I had to leave. I couldn't handle you seeing me as a beaten man so I ignored you but I couldn't ignore the way I feel about you." Mark feels Sebastian shaking in his arms and looks down at the German who has tears spilling from his eyes. He gently tilts his head so that he was facing him and presses a kiss on his nose. "Shush darling, its okay. I've got you and I'm not letting you go. I love you too, Sebastian." Mark says before he presses a gentle kiss on Seb's lips. They stay that way for a for a long time, Mark drying Seb's tears and telling him that its okay and they now have each other. Too caught up at the thought that they finally have the the person that means the most to them to notice anything else.

 

Australia 2014

Kimi was sitting, munching on a Magnum in the Ferrari motorhome. After what happened on the roof deck of the hotel in Brazil, Mark and Sebastian decided to bang on both Kimi and Fernando's door together to announce their union. They managed to figure out that they both ditched them on purpose and left them to sort out their feelings for one another. Hugs were exchanged all around and the new couple thanked their friends. 

Kimi was scrolling on his private Instagram when he sees Fernando sit down beside him. He sees that he has a notification for a privately sent photo and he goes to open it. It was a selfie of Sebastian, grinning wildly, with a sleeping Mark behind him. Kimi taps Fernando's arm and shows him the photo. "Oh look, he says we should have dinner together." Fernando says and Kimi looks at the caption that came with the photo that Seb has invited them to dinner with them. "Do you want to go? I'm not really doing anything later." Kimi asks And Fernando shrugs. "Yeah sure. They better be paying though, since they owe us." Fernando says and Kimi just chuckles.


End file.
